Naya’s Little Life
by Madifire526
Summary: Naya and Heather are together and are filming Glee. Naya is getting an attitude problem and Heather decides to get to the bottom of it. Go through they’re romance, Naya’s tantrums, and they’re on set moments.
1. TheBottomofIt

"Naya Marie Rivera sit your little butt down in that chair right now!"

Hi I'm Naya and this is how I became a little.

It all started one day after weeks of me being in a pissy mood and being insanely rude. I was getting in the car with Heather and my driver asked me a question.

"To your house miss?" Ron, my driver, asked

"Yes Rob where the hell else would we go?" I said huffing at the end of the sentence with my arms crossed then whispering "Idiot." And rolling my eyes.

"Hey say sorry to him. That was insanely disrespectful." Heather said sternly

"What? No, I am not saying sorry."

"Naya, apologize."

"No!"

"If you do not apologize right now you are not gonna like me when we get home."

"Fine. Sorry Ron." I said harshly

"Say it nicely."

"Ugh. Ron I'm sorry for being rude to you."

"It's alright Ms.Naya." Ron said

We finally got home and I threw myself on the couch and crossed my arms with a pouty lip.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately but it stops today." Heather said angrily

"I know and I'm sorry." I replied

"I mean sometimes you just act like an angry little kid."

"Sometimes I feel like one."

"I just-wait say that again."

"Sometimes I feel like an angry little kid who just needs someone to guide her."

"Well I can be that person. Would you be ok with that?"

"Yes I would."

"Well I guess we're going to need some rules." Heather said "Alright let me get a marker and a piece of paper." she then goes to our office and comes back. "Here we go."

Rule 1- Be nice to everyone

Rule 2- Do not hit or kick

Rule 3- Do not yell at people

Rule 4- Sit down and eat every meal

Rule 5- Use your manners and be polite to everyone

Rule 6- Always tell me how you're feeling

Rule 7- No whining

Rule 8- If you get punished it because you did something wrong not because you're a bad person.

Is this ok with you" Heather asked me

"Yes. If I call you mommy would that be ok?"

"Of course."

"Yay" I exclaimed hugging her

See, me and Heather live together and we are also together. I honestly think Heather knew about me and being a little but just didn't want to tell me. But anyway fast forwarding to now. By the way this is gonna be in third person.

"Naya Marie Rivera sit your little butt in that chair right now." Heather yelled

Naya was standing in her chair bouncing her legs and giggling when she was supposed to be eating her dinner.

"Mommy it's fun." Naya said while whining but still bouncing.

Heather stomped towards her grabbing her and turning her around and forcing her to sit down.

"I know but right now you need to sit down and eat your dinner." Heather said calmly

"But I don't want it." Naya whined

"It doesn't matter. You need to eat."

"I'm full from earlier."

"Naya I know you've only had a Nature Valley Bar today and you know that's not enough. So eat please."

"Nooo." She whined, bouncing on her butt and kicking her feet.

"Yes. Eat, I'm not gonna tell you again."

That's when Naya started throwing a tantrum and wailing.

"Naya you have five seconds to stop that and eat your food. Five."

"No. I hate the counting."

"Then do what I tell you. Four. Three. Two. One." Heather ended counting with Naya still throwing a tantrum. "You know what." Heather said as she picked Naya up. "You can sit in the corner." Placing her in the chair.

"Noooo."

"Naya sit there for five minutes and don't move. Do you understand?"

Naya just started wailing but she stayed. After five minutes Heather went up to Naya.

"Alright do you know what you did wrong?"

"I didn't listen to you and eat my food."

"That's right so what are we going to do?"

"Sit down and eat my food."

"That's right. Let's go."

When they got to the table Naya still didn't want her food.

"I don't want it." Naya whined giving Heather, who was crouched next to her, puppy dog eyes.

"What did you tell me you would do when we were at the corner?" Heather questioned a bit frustrated.

"That I would eat my food."

"Ok so what are you gonna do now?"

"Eat my food but-"

"No buts. Three bites of the Mac and cheese, two chicken nuggets, and all of the green beans."

"All of the them?" Naya whined with shock.

"Yes and if you don't start eating I'm gonna feed you like a baby. Are you a baby Naya?"

"No."

"No? Then what are you?"

"A big girl."

"That's right and big girls eat their food. So Nay Nay is gonna be a big girl eat all of her food. Right?"

"Right."

"Great."


	2. AnotherDay

"Nay Nay let's go!" Heather calls to Naya upstairs from the bottom of the staircase. They were supposed to go out today but Naya has been moody all day. Although Heather was being very patient with her and giving her a chance. Heather knows whenever Naya gets in trouble she tends to be tense or moody which can sometimes gets her into more trouble.

After Heather called Naya didn't answer. "Naya!" No response. "Naya Marie! Let's go!" Still no response leading Heather to stomp up the steps to Naya's playroom and swinging the door open. "Naya Rivera, I have called you three times and I know you heard me." Naya was sitting with her back turned to Heather playing with her favorite doll. "Naya." Heather then walked up to Naya and turned her around.

"Stop it mommy!" Naya yelled

"You do not yell at me." Heather said as she smacked the girls thigh. "Now put your shoes on so we can go."

"No!" Naya yelled immediately throwing one of her shoes at Heather. Heather then yanked her up, sat on her bed, and started to smack her bottom.

"You do not throw things at mommy!" Heather said while spanking Naya's butt. "You do not hit mommy either." Continuing the spanking while Naya was yelling and saying stop and owie. "Do you understand?"

"Yes momma." Naya said in between hiccup cries

"Now what do you have to say to me?"

"I'm sorry. I just have bad day."

"It's okay. No more attitude?"

"No more attitude. Cuddles?"

"Of course you can have cuddles." Heather giggled picking up Naya and cradling her. They stayed like that before Heather broke the trance.

"Alright put your shoes on so we can go." Heather told Naya

"Okay mommy." Naya squealed


	3. OutingWithAmber

This morning Amber asked Heather and Naya to go on an outing with her. Naya was really excited to see Amber and to go out. She had been cooped up a lot lately. When the ladies had arrived they all began to talk about life, the show, and future plans.

The ladies had talked for a while and Naya was becoming increasingly antsy. She started jumping around and looking around everywhere. Right now she was holding Heather's hand whenever she saw something.

"Momma look!" Naya said while jumping only to receive the pointer finger that meant to wait as Heather and Amber were having a conversation. Naya decided to try it again. "Mommy look at it!" Naya said getting a head shake this time. Naya was getting really frustrated at this point. "Come look!" This time Naya tried to drag Heather over by her arm which resulted in Heather yanking Naya back.

"I said wait." Heather gritted through her teeth. "Mommy is having a conversation." This made Naya whimper and start to cry. "If you cry over that, Naya Marie, I will give you something to cry about. You need to listen to me the first time I tell you something." Heather explained "Goodness." She sighed while picking up Naya who had stray tears falling. Naya laid on Heather's chest resting her head on Heather's shoulder and listened to Amber and Heather conversation and added to it when needed. Naya ended up falling asleep and was woken up by Heather in a coffee shop.

"Say bye bye to Amber baby." Heather said soothingly

Naya lifted her head up and gave a tired wave.

"Bye bye Nay Nay." Amber said in the voice she talks to Naya in when she's little. "Lunch tomorrow?" Amber asked Heather.

"You know it."

"Alright then I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye."


	4. LunchWithAmber

Today Heather and Naya are going out to lunch with Amber. Naya is really big today and really isn't acting little, which is great for Heather because taking a little kid outside of the house is challenging especially with a kid like Naya.

"Alright Nay are you ready?" Heather asked

"Yeah babe just let me put this perfume on." Naya responded while Heather walked up to her sniffing her neck.

"Mmm you smell good. Actually really sexy." Heather said wrapping her hands around Naya's waist.

"Well thank you babe but remember we have to go." Naya replies smirked while holding Heather's wrist in front of her. She then kissed her nose and walked out.

"Jesus." Heather sighed

The ladies drove to the restaurant and met Amber there. They had great conversation and they were all showing funny videos they found online, but once the waiter came to ask what they would like to eat that's when Heather knew pretty soon Naya was not gonna be very happy.

"So what would you all like to eat?" The waiter asked.

"Thank God Naya isn't paying attention." is all Heather could think because it would've been very bad. "Oh um can I get the filet mignon and the spring salad and she'll have the macaroni and cheese, a side salad, and a side of fruit." Heather stated while looking at Amber hesitantly. Then receiving a look that had 'Oh boy' written all over it. See Amber knows about how Naya acts when food is in question. She knows that Naya gets little and starts to be very fussy and irritable.

Soon the food came out and then it was on.

"Macaroni and cheese with salad and fruit." The waiter says placing Naya's plate down.

"I didn't order this." Naya said scowling at her food knowing exactly what was going on.

"But-" The waiter said confused

"Don't worry about it." Heather said and the waiter walked away .

"I'm not eating this." Naya said with her arms crossed.

"Yes you are. And I'm not expecting you to eat it all because I know that's a lot for you, but you need to eat it. Ok?"

"No."

"Oh Lord." Amber said looking up at the ceiling.

Heather and Naya spent the next three minutes bickering before Naya exclaimed "I need to go potty!" Which made Heather and Amber share suspicious looks.

"Do you really need to go potty Nay?" Heather questioned

"Yes. It an emergency." Naya said giving a pouty lip.

"Alright." Heather sighed rolling her eyes. "We'll be back." Heather said taking Naya's hand and walking her in front of her.

"Good luck girl." Amber said

Heather and Naya soon got to the restroom.

"Alright let's go potty." Heather said once they got in taking them to a stall.

"No, I a big girl. I can go by myself."

"Ok I'll wait here."

Heather then waited for five minutes and heard nothing.

"Naya Rivera open this door." Heather said sternly. All Naya did was whimper as she came out. "You lied to me Naya. That's not ok. Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want to eat." Naya whined

"Well we could've discussed that but now that you've lied to me you have to get spanked."

"Nooo." Naya whined

"Well you shouldn't have lied to me. Come here." Heather held out her hand and sat on the toilet bending over Naya. "You do not lie." Spanking on each word. "Do we lie Naya?"

"No." Naya says already tearing up.

"That's correct." Heather says before spanking her more. "Why do we not lie?" Heather asked receiving no response from Naya resulting in Heather giving more spanks that were harder. Did I mention Heather was a hard spanker already? "Answer me."

"Because it only makes things worse." Naya sobbed

"Like right now right?" Heather asked receiving a sad nod from Naya. "Ok five more."

Soon it was over and Heather picked up Naya and put her in her lap as Naya was hiccuping and crying. "I know I'm sorry baby, but you know we don't lie."

"Yes mama." Naya whimpered

"Ok so let's wipe those tears on that pretty face and let's go eat. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Good girl."

The two walked out of the restroom just like they went in with Heather holding Naya's hand and walking her in front of her, but this time Naya's face was red and stained with a little few stray tears.

Once the two got back to the table Naya sat with her arms crossed wearing a pout on her face staring at her food.

"I know we just talked about this Naya. You need to eat." Heather said sternly

Amber looked at Naya and knew she was on the verge of a tearful meltdown.

"Hey Nay Nay do you wanna sit with Auntie Amber?" Amber asked receiving a pouty face nod. Naya slowly walked over to her and once she got over there Amber picked her up and put her on her lap. "Now tell me why you don't wanna eat."

"I don't want it." Naya said in her sad baby voice.

"You never know you might like it."

"No it's yucky."

"How do you know you've never had it?"

"I guess."

"So how about if you try it and you don't like it you don't have to eat it, but if you do you have to finish as much as you can. Sound good?"

"Ok."

"Yay!" Amber exclaimed while squeezing Naya which made her giggle.

Heather was watching the two and couldn't help but smile in admiration and thankfulness. She always loves how Amber was with Naya and how she could calm her down so well and she was so thankful Amber was always ready to help her.

"Ok eat a bite of the Mac and Cheese and tell me how yummy it is."

Naya scoops a bite of Mac and Cheese and puts them in her mouth warily. Soon she smiles giddily.

"Is it good?" Amber asked

Naya nodded vigorously.

"Yay!" Amber exclaimed and began tickling Naya.

"Auntie! Auntie stop it!" Naya giggled

"See now you know that food is good right?"

"Yeah. Mommy look the fruit's sweet like candy." Naya showed Heather

"Wow." Heather responded before looking at Amber and mouthing another thank you.


	5. AFilmingDay

After a long weekend Naya and Heather have to go back to work.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The women's alarm went off to wake them up for work. Truly the alarm was to wake up Heather because Naya sleeps like a rock. Heather got up and did her morning routine and then looked at the clock and realized it was time to wake up Naya. Heather knew this could go two ways. The first being Naya could be a happy bright shining beauty or she could be a groggy sloth. Heather was really praying for the first one, but sadly that is not what she got.

"Naya time to wake up baby." Heather whispered while rocking Naya back and forth.

"Nooo." Naya whined

"Yes baby. Come on." Heather said before grabbing Naya an outfit. She went with leggings and a sweatshirt because she wanted her to be comfortable and she would be in her cheer uniform soon. "Come on baby let's go. Clothes on." Heather said sitting Naya up.

"No." Naya said then flopping back on her back.

"Yes." Heather told pulling Naya in front of her. "Come on do I need to put your pants on you like a baby?"

"No"

"Ok so stand up and put your legs in the holes." Heather said while holding out her pants. Naya stepped into her leggings. "Good job now time for your shirt. Alright let's go brush your teeth." Heather decided to make her walk to wake her up

"Noo." Naya whined while dragging her feet.

"Oh my goodness." Heather grumbled basically pulling Naya to the restroom. "Ok I'm gonna let you go potty."

"I don't want to."

"Well you need to."

Naya began to throw a tantrum making her face turn red as she threw herself on the ground. She was ready to start yelling before Heather closed the door behind her and yanked Naya up off the floor and sat her on the toilet.

"Ok you're gonna go potty because it's morning time and I know you need to pee." Heather said before taking Naya's lower clothes off. "I'm gonna go in the closet and get our shoes. You need to have gone potty by the time I get back." Heather then went into their walk-in closet to get the shoes. By the time Heather walked back in Naya was sluggishly washing her hands. "Thank you for listening. Brush your teeth please and then we'll go." Naya just shook her head at Heather's instructions. Heather then huffed and grabbed Naya's toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. "Here now you're halfway done." Heather said handing Naya the toothbrush. Naya just looked. "Fine I guess I'll brush them for you. Open up." Heather brushed Naya's teeth. "Spit. Ok let's go you can have cereal on set." Heather grabbed a tiny carton of milk, a spoon, and a Tubberware bowl filled with organic fruit loops. They rushed out with Naya on Heather's hip.

Naya fell asleep on the way to the set so Heather had to carry her out of the car. Naya started to wake up as Heather was walking them to their trailer. They saw a lot of their friends on the way. The first person they ran into was Kevin.

"Oh somebody looks tired." Kevin said making the kissy sounds that usually make Naya giggle.

"Go 'way Kevin." Naya whined while swatting her hand at him. She was trying to go back to sleep. Why was he talking to her?

"Hey be nice." Heather told the girl.

"Oh it's okay she's just tired. I'll see y'all later." Kevin said waving goodbye

Heather then started to whisper in Naya's ear.

"You need to be nicer. I know you're tired but that was not ok."

Soon the two bumped into Amber.

"Oh how is my little Nay Nay?" Amber said in her Nay Nay voice.

"Sleepy." Naya mumbled

"Aww."

"Hey do you think that since you're already ready for cameras you can come to our trailer and maybe help me out?" Heather asked in a side whisper to Amber.

"Oh sure girl."

"Oh my gosh thank you."

The ladies soon ended up at the trailer. Heather placed Naya at the chair of the vanity to which Naya began to whine and lift her arms to be held.

"Mama." Naya whined

"No Mama needs you to eat so you can get ready then take a nap." Heather explained "Do I need to feed you?"

"No Amber feed."

"Amber can you please feed her?"

"Sure." Amber replied "I thought you were a big girl."

"I am. I just tired." Naya responded

"Oh ok." Amber stated rolling her eyes "Open up here comes the choo choo train." Amber then announced making Naya smiled with big cheeks.

After Amber fed Naya, the baby began to fall asleep. Heather stopped her.

"Hey you can't go to sleep yet baby. Linda has to come do your hair and makeup." Heather whispered in Naya's ear.

"No..." Naya whined and began to start crying. Heather felt really bad for making her do all of this while she was so tired. She instantly scooped her up and held her.

"Hey hey don't cry. We can put your hair in your high pony and you can lay on your back and fall asleep while Linda does your makeup. Ok?" Heather comforted Naya.

"Ok." Naya sniffled

"No more tears baby."


	6. RelaxDay

Today Heather and Naya decided to stay home and just have a nice quiet day. Naya slipped and was now playing with her blocks. Heather just sat down on the couch.

"Come cuddle with mama baby." Heather said patting the spot next to her. Naya shot her head up and immediately went to her mama and cuddle into her side. "Do you want something to drink buba?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want baby?"

"Milk please." Naya stated. Naya wanted the milk but she really wanted it in a bottle today. It's not that she wanted to be a baby but she just liked them. And now she was nervous.

"Here you go." Heather said setting down a cup of milk on the coffee table. This made Naya burst out in tears. And Heather was shocked. "Baby what's wrong?" Heather asked holding Naya.

"I don't want that." Naya sobbed

"This is what you asked for baby."

"I don't want it in that."

"Ok well do you want your sippy?"

"No..."

"Alright well what do you want?"

"I want a baba." Naya whispered

"Oh baby that's all you had to say. I'll go find one."

Naya then lifted her arms up for Heather to pick her up.

"I'm not a baby." Maya mumbled into Heather's chest.

"Of course you're not sweetie. It's ok to want a baba sometimes."

Soon Heather finally found one, filled it up, and then sat herself and Naya back down.


	7. FamilyDinner

Today Heather and Naya are going to family dinner. Family dinner is basically dinner with the cast. They meet at one of the cast member's houses and have dinner at the table and just talk and have a good time. Naya was having one of her days which was usually fine but today Naya was pushing it and Heather was about to crack.

"Naya stop yelling please. I'm not going to tell you again." Heather said exhausted as she had been dealing with Naya all day. Naya has been running around and yelling with her two toy airplanes and making them fight each other.

"Aaa oh no!!" Naya yelled

"Naya,stop!" Heather exclaimed "Come here." Heather then held Naya by her waist in front of her and between her legs. "Look at me." Instead Naya was flying her planes over her head. "Alright give me the airplanes." Heather said sternly with her hand out in front of her.

"Nooo" Naya whined

"Yes. Give me them to me Naya."

"Hmph" Naya huffed and jutted our her bottom lip before slamming her planes into Heather's hand.

"Do not have an attitude with me Naya Marie. When momma ask you to do something you do it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes momma."

"So when momma asked you to be quiet and you didn't was that ok?"

"No." Naya answered with her head down which then got lifted by Heather's index finger under her chin.

"So I'm putting you in timeout for 3 minutes."

"Noo" Naya whined falling into full tantrum. Heather just picked her up and sighed.

Soon after Naya's timeout the girls heard a knock at the door. It was Amber who came over to watch Naya while Heather got ready.

"Amber!!!" Naya yelled running over to the door and putting her arms up for Amber to pick her up.

"Hello!" Amber exclaimed putting Naya on her hip.

"Baby wait for me please." Heather said as she ran out from the hallway while tying up her robe. "Oh my goodness Amber thank you so much for coming."

"Of course I love seeing my Nay Nay." Amber said tickling Naya's stomach making the girl giggle.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. Naya be good you hear me." Heather pointed giving her the eye. "And Amber make sure she has a snack please."

Amber decided to let Naya play for a while before having snack time.

"Hey Nay come sit at the table with me." Amber was really trying to stay away from saying eat. After setting up the iPad for Naya Amber went and got goldfish and grapes for her snack. "There you go."

"I no want that." Naya said pushing it away.

"Then what do you want then sweets?"

"Nofing."

"Well you gotta eat something honey. Do you want pretzels or cheese or fruit? You like fruit remember?"

"No" Naya then fell into another tantrum. This time she laid down with her back on the floor and started pounding her fists and kicking legs. She began screaming and yelling no while Amber tried her hardest to make her stop.

"Naya stop. Honey you just need to eat a couple bites of the apple or of any other snack."

"I. Don't. Want. IT!" Naya screams at the top of her lungs. This time Heather heard as she turned off her shower. Heather quickly dried off put her robe on and wrapped her hair in her towel.

"Naya tell me what it is that you want sweetie." Amber pleaded

"What she wants is a spanking." Heather stated as she walked into the living room making Naya stop immediately. "Keep it up Naya Marie and you'll be sitting right at home with a sore bottom instead of at family dinner. You understand me?" Naya nodded "Good now listen to Auntie Amber while momma gets ready."

"Alright bubby. No more nonsense ok? Let's just have some cheese crackers." Amber said handing Naya one of the many cups of snacks she had out. The rest of snack time went smoothly with Naya

Soon Amber had to change Naya into her outfit for dinner, but Naya basically changed herself with only a little help from Amber so she could be big by the time of dinner. The dress code for dinner was always nice casual. So the women looked good but weren't in stunning gowns. Naya knocked on the door of Kevin's house with her jacket slung in front of her on her folded arms.

"Hello!" Kevin said extravagantly whole opening the door.

"Hi Kev." Amber said walking through the door with Naya giving a little giggle walking in after her.

"We brought wine." Heather said showing Kevin the bottle."

"Oh thank you. We'll put it in the chiller."

"Harry!" Heather exclaimed. Heather and Harry were super close due to all of the dance scenes they did together.

"Heather!" Harry said with open arms "I missed you girl."

"I missed you too bro."

"Dianna!" Naya exclaimed

"Hey girlie." Dianna responded

"I'm so happy we're all back together." Amber said

"I know it's only been two weeks of break but it feels like I haven't seen you guys in ages." Jenna stated

"It really does." Lea said while leaning against Cory's chest with his arms wrapped around her. Yes, Naya and Lea's relationship was strained but they were working to make it better. Besides if Naya was mean to her she knew she'd get in trouble with Heather and she did not want that.

"Hors d'Oeurves anyone?" Kevin's fiancée asked

"Ooo yes please." Mark said basically jogging towards him.

"Mark don't take em all." Cory whined

"Get here first then."

Soon dinner was served and everyone was laughing and talking. Everyone began talking about how direction staff was being a pain in the ass.

"I swear I'm just gonna kick Bryce straight in the butt one of these days." Dianna stated "Right Nay?"

"I mean yeah but then Heather would probably beat my ass." Naya chuckled

"Very true." Heather nodded after giggling

After they were done everyone was sitting around in the living room on the couches. All the ladies were sitting with their partners and cuddling with the exception of Chris and Naya of course. Chris was with his boyfriend and Naya was sitting on Heather's lap with a glass of red wine in one hand and combing her fingers through Heather's hair while both were looking seductively at each other.

Naya was beginning to get tired and started clinging onto Heather, who was still on the couch.

"Hold me momma." Naya said softly while wiggling around trying to get comfortable.

"Awww" Dianna sighed

"Well alright but yah gotta stop wiggling princess." Heather said while getting Naya in a comfortable position and rubbing her back.

Naya then began to go in and out of sleep. But soon Naya had fallen asleep and Heather saw it as time to go to make sure Naya could brush her teeth and get a bath.

"Alright baby it's time to go." Heather said getting up and trying put Naya down to walk. "Alright bubba you gotta walk. I can't carry you in heels."

"No..." Naya whined clinging onto Heather

"I guess we'll all head out too. It's been great guys." Chord said as he grabbed his jacket. "Later Heather. Bye Nay Nay." He said patting Heather's back who was bent over trying to get Naya to stand up.

"Yeah we're leaving too." Cory said with Lea holding his hand.

"Alright I'll walk you all out." Kevin said

Everyone was saying goodbyes with Heather making a compromise with Naya.

"You can hold mama's hand, but you need to walk like a big girl ok?" Heather asked receiving a tired nod while rubbing her eyes from Naya. "Thank you."

The two finally got to the car and saw Amber leaning against it.

"Are y'all ready now?" Amber asked dramatic

"Yeah my little bubby is just tired huh?" Heather asked this time just receiving a yawn from Naya. "In the car you go baby." Heather said lifting her into the car and put the girl's seatbelt on. "Alright mama is gonna sit in the front."

In an instant Naya started wailing.

"Mama!" Naya shrieked making Heather jump out of the passenger and into the back.

"It's ok baby. Look everybody wants to tell you bye bye."

"Bye bye Nay Nay bear." Dianna waved

Everyone said bye to Naya with the last one being Chord

"Night night Naya" Cory waved

"Nigh night Uncy Cory" Naya mumbled before dozing off.


	8. OneofThoseDays

Heather and Naya worked all day today at home and now they were out finishing up errands. Naya has a stinky attitude as Heather like to call it and was really pushing Heather's buttons. She wasn't necessarily little but a little more grown up like a tween age. Currently Naya was in the passengers seat laying on her back with her feet on the ceiling when they were exiting the Hat Creek drive thru.

"Naya sit up please." Heather said nicely

"I am sitting up."

"Sit up."

"You sit up."

"Naya sit like I am please."

"Fine." Naya huffed

"Thank you. Now we can go."

They're next stop was Little Caesar's because Naya wanted pizza and not a groady burger. They were leaving and Naya was back in that same position from earlier.

"Naya sit right please."

"Why don't you sit right."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm comfy." Naya whined

"I don't care. It's not safe to sit like that. What if we get in a crash? What's gonna happen then?"

"I would get hurt. But it's comfy." Naya whined again

"Naya Marie."

"Fine."

"Alright when we get home you're gonna eat and go straight to bed."

"No I want TV time."

"Not tonight."

"But-"

"I'm not arguing about this."

Naya started to pout.

"We're not doing the pouting stuff either. You need to learn to listen to me."

"I don't wanna listen." Naya snipped

"You know what give me your phone." Heather said sticking her hand out while still looking at the road.

"No it's mine." Naya said holding her phone to her chest.

"You have five seconds to give me the phone or you're going to get spanked when we get home. Five."

"No..." Naya whined

"Four."

"Here." Naya shoved the phone in Heather's hand

"Thank you."

Soon enough they made it home.

"Go wash your hands and get a paper plate." Heather told Naya. Naya finished and came to the table. "Do you want one or two?"

"One." Naya whispered

"You have to eat the whole piece Nay."

"Ok." Naya just agreed she was already in enough trouble for today.

After a while it got quiet and Naya didn't like it.

"When am I gonna get my phone back?"

"I'll think about it after you finish that pizza."

"Yay!" Naya scarfed down her pizza "Now can I have my phone?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

"Wait. Listen you were very disrespectful today and I'm not gonna tolerate that but I know you were tired and I was too so it's fine this time."

"Thank you mama. I love you."

"Love you too."


	9. FunDay

Today Naya was just really happy and full of energy and Heather was loving it. Naya was currently running around giggling and flapping her hands while yelling that she was a birdie to her momma. Heather decided she wanted to capture this moment and take a picture of her baby.

"Alright come over here missy." Heather said making Naya race to her but begin to bounce around in a circle like a bunny rabbit. "Hey Buggs park it."

"That's silly mommy. I'm not Buggs Bunny."

"Really? Well Mrs. Not Buggs Bunny smile for me so I can take a picture." Heather stated holding her phone up.

There were a bowl of grapes on the side table next to Heather. Naya grabbed a bunch and put them in her mouth.

"Hey you need to smile silly." Heather said making Naya giggle. Naya took a picture smiling so you could see the grapes in her cheeks and another one where her mouth was closed and smiling. "Good now give me a super silly face." This prompted Naya to put up her hands on the side of her head and make antlers. She also chose to cross her eyes with her still full cheeks. "Adorable bubba. Now come here you cutie." Heather squealed before squeezing Naya in her arms. Heather decided to post them on Instagram and caption it "My silly girl" After a while Heather was leaning against the arm of the sofa with Naya laying next to her with her head on her chest. Soon the two woke up and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much." Naya said with a sultry, just woke up voice. Making Heather giggle.

"Who are you telling me that as? Nay or Baby Nay Nay?" Heather said cheekily

"Both." Naya stated "I love you more than anything. You bring me so much joy and I just don't know what I would do without you."


End file.
